


Rukia/Aaroniero Tentacle Prompt

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Kink Meme, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A prompt from the old Bleach Kink Meme; self-explanitory.





	Rukia/Aaroniero Tentacle Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2009. This prompt is so far out my wheelhouse of what I normally post under my account, but for all that, I think it turned out okay.
> 
> This story was originally unbetaed so there may be a few errors I didn't catch. Feel free to let me know in the comments.

She can feel those tentacles wrapping around her naked body, teasing and pinching her every curve; they wrap around her legs to pull them apart as one begins to stroke the very tip of her clit, threatening to make her come like it has twice already; two more have grabbed on to her modest breasts somehow, alternating between pinching and squeezing and a moan escapes her lips while she’s trying to escape the monster’s grasp.

The Ninth Espada laughs. “Never thought you’d ever have him ,did you? You never thought you’d have him like this.”

Even as her hips buck as the tentacle between her legs starts to move impossibly fast, she knows he’s not her Kaien-dono. He would never force her like this and even thought she wasn’t deserving of his attention, he would have been gentle and loving. She briefly imagines that Kaien is on top of her kissing her skin softly and calling her name in a tone only she can hear; that it’s his hands making her wet and warm and not the slimy worm-like appendages.

“Kaien…”

“Aw, you don’t gotta start crying,” the Espada says. “I want you to enjoy all of this, Shinigami. Kaien would have wanted you to enjoy fucking him. I know that for a fact.”

She lets out a scream when another tentacle inserts itself inside her; it stretches her as nothing ever has, and it makes her burn. She feels like she’ll tear in two, but yet she wants more of it inside her. It's repulsing.

It moves in time with the one stroking her clit and she moves her hips along with it, all along feeling a slight sick feeling in her stomach for wanting to come so hard. Then tentacles move from her breasts to her hips to pull her backside into the Espada’s chest. His hands take the place of the tentacles, and she starts to move faster; these hands felt so much like his.

“See, you do like this. You did want these hands on your tits, didn’t you?”

Her head leans back into a chest so warm, but not quite as warm as she remembers; but she’s so close, she doesn’t care. That rich voice whispers as he plays with her breasts. “Ah, yes, Kuchiki….so soft…so perfect…I want you to come.”

It sounds like something she only dreamed she would hear. And with those hands touching her and Kaien’s face kissing the nape of her neck, she can almost forget the pain and the tears in her eyes as she calls for Kaien to make her come.

Then her vision blurs and the tentacle inside hits the place that makes her come hard on it as her nipples are pinched. The violent shudders from her orgasm jolt her sick stomach, and almost immediately the bile she's been holding back comes up, splattering on the ground beneath her.

The Espada drops her to the ground unceremoniously and pulls those hideous ropes back into his hollow shell of a form as she continues to cough.

For one moment, she wanted this to be him…for a moment, she’d accepted that it was him; never did she feel less deserving on the kindness Kaien showed her if she were to be a whore for someone who merely looked like him.

When she finally stops coughing, she feels familiar hands push her from her hands and knees onto her back. The Espada parading with his face was standing over her, half-naked himself, a hand around his human length, and her eyes widen in horror. Somehow, she feels sicker than when he looked like the monster that he was.

“Kaien did wonder if you were a virgin or not,” he says, grinning, “But since you’re now a broken whore, I don’t think he minds if I put his cock in you. But for his sake, I’ll be real slow, so we can both enjoy this. It’s the least I owe him.”


End file.
